


Criminal

by Gelatichthyes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, M/M, References to Drugs, References to Sex, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelatichthyes/pseuds/Gelatichthyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But mama, I'm in love with a criminal , and this type of love isn't rational, it's physical.  Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright,  all reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy."</p>
<p>Mattie loves Abel even if Abel is a bad boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would never do a songfic. I lied.  
> I just couldn't get this song out of my head and it makes me think of these two, so I decided if no one would make a fanfiction for me, I would just write one for myself.  
> Wow.  
> That sounds really weird.  
> I'll shut up now.

**He is a hustler he’s no good at all**

“Mattie. Listen to me. You deserve better.” Alfred paused to look at his younger twin, who was currently doing his best to deny Al’s existence. “Mattie! He’s a fucking hustler!”  
“Shut up!” The sound of flesh hitting flesh rang out, and Al put his hand to his cheek in shock.  
“You hit me…”  
Matthew glared at his older-by-a-minute brother, “He isn’t a hustler…”  
“Seriously, Matt? He doesn’t even pretend to have a legal job. He reeks of weed too. He’s defiantly a drug dealer, if not more.”  
Mattie turned away from his brother, stalking off towards their house, turning a deaf ear towards what his brother yelled at him.  
“He’s no good at all! Just stay away Matt! You’re my brother! I don’t want you getting hurt!”

**He is a loser, he’s a bum bum bum bum / He lies, he bluffs, he’s unreliable / He is a sucker with a gun gun gun gun**

He is a drug dealer, Mattie thought as he angrily wiped away tears. But that doesn’t stop him from loving him. The blond slammed the door to his room, thinking about when he will be able to see his loser of a boyfriend again. No, don’t think like that, he chided himself. Just because he doesn’t live in the nicest of places, or have the nicest of friends, or has gone to jail before doesn’t make Abel a bum… Okay. Maybe it does. And the fact he sleeps with a gun does make Mattie feel a bit nervous when he speds the night. And he spends a lot of time in the red light district. And often lies about his age, his life, his everything, to everyone. And there are times when he stands Mattie up… But Abel claims it’s always an accident and he always gets caught up!  
Mattie sighs sadly. Abel is totally unreliable.

**I know you told me I should stay away / I know you said he’s just a dog, a stray and**

“Matthew Williams Kirkland-Bonnefoy! We need to have a little chat!”  
Groaning, Matthew sat up. He’d fallen asleep in his room, and now Dad wanted to talk to him. Probably about Abel. Thanks a lot Al. He headed downstairs- there’s no other option when it comes to his Dad.  
“I know you told me I should stay away-”  
“Matthew, what am I going to do with you? It should be your brother I have to have talks with, but it’s always you. Quiet, little, you.”  
“Dad, I’m not going to break up with him. He isn’t going to hurt me or anything!”  
“You don’t know that. I’m not saying he’s evil or anything, he’s just-”  
“A dog astray. We’ve had this talk before.”  
“That’s what I’m saying Matthew!” Arthur slammed his hand down on the table, irritated at his youngest adopted son. “We need to stop having this talk!”  
Mattie glared at his father, and then without another word left the house to go to his “dog astray” boyfriend.

**He is a bad boy with a tainted heart / And even I know this ain’t smart**

Mattie swallowed nervously as he walked down the street towards Abel’s house. The “neighborhood” was full of houses that were falling apart, the streets badly needed to be paved, the lights fixed. While he’s at it, he might as well add the crackheads need to be cleared out, the drug dealers and pimps put away- Wait. Mattie huffed, irritated at himself and his brother. If the trash of the street was picked up, he wouldn’t be able to see his lover again, except through bars. And he doesn’t want to do that again.

Even if Abel isn’t the best of people, even if he is a bad boy, Mattie knows he loves him. Abel does have a heart, despite what his family tells him! Alright… Maybe Abel doesn’t have a pure heart, maybe it’s tainted, but it’s there. And it loves Mattie. He sighed, drawing up to the house covered in graffiti, shutters hanging off, boards across the windows. As much as he loves Abel, he knows doing this isn’t smart. Someday, someone will probably shoot Abel or something. And what would Mattie be when he’s caught in the crossfire? A drug dealer’s bitch? Taking a deep breath, Mattie raised his hand to knock on the door. Abel doesn’t like people just walking in.

**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal**

Just as Mattie is about to knock, a couple rough looking guys leave, reeking of life on the streets (which is, in his mind, the smell of cigars, booze, and cheap hookers). They glare at him as they pass, snickering.

“Didn’t think Abel used whores, but at least he’s a pretty one.”

“Yeah I got me this ugly bitch whore a while back. It was just nasty!”

Their comments ring in Mattie’s head as he thinks of his Papa, and how sad he will be if Mattie ever gets himself killed. Just then his phone rings, and sure enough it’s his Papa, asking him why he does this, where he his, and for him to come home. Mattie sadly regarded the text and he whispered to himself as Abel came to greet him, “But Papa I’m in love with a criminal…”

**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

Abel gathered Mattie up in his arms, pulling him inside the house. They don’t get far before Abel presses his smaller lover against the wall, kissing him deeply, seducing the younger with his tongue. Mattie glances up at him, stares into his beautiful eyes before scrunching them shut and wrapping his arms around Abel’s neck. Soon Abel shuts the door and pulls Mattie towards his bedroom, where the rest of the evening is spent. Their love isn’t rational- it’s physical.

**Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright /  All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**

Mattie opened his eyes the next morning and pulls the covers up around his bare chest, looking at his lover next to him in bed, still asleep. He finds his phone carefully placed on the bedside table. That little touch made Mattie smile- Abel must have woken up during the night and done that. It’s those little things that make Mattie love him even more.

Flipping through his missed texts, he sees a bunch from his Papa:

“Mathieu, are you okay?”

“This isn’t reasonable! You were always so reasonable!”

“Mon petit, don’t make your Papa cry…”

Matthew read the dozens of frantic texts, all following the same basic idea, before deciding on a simple response:

“Papa, please don’t cry. I will be all right. There is no reason for this- I just can’t deny that I love the guy.”

**He is a villain of the devil's law /  He is a killer just for fun (Fun, fun, fun)**

Abel’s phone rang, its ringtone blaring, breaking the silence. Abel reaches an arm out, reaching over Mattie, smacking the bedside table until he finds the phone, then brings it to his ear, mumbling into it.

It’s obvious that it’s a drug deal, or some other such illegal activity. If this was one of Alfred’s comic books, Abel would be the villain. If this was one of Dad’s poetry books, Abel would a follower of the devil’s law.

Mattie tried to nonchalantly listen in on Abel’s conversation.

“Yes I know. Obviously. Look it’s not my job to deal with the others. I did the job you wanted now get me my money. …That wasn’t part of the deal! I did the job I was told to do- it isn’t my fault if there were underlings who will still cause trouble!” Abel took a deep, irritated breath before returning to shouting at the phone, “How about I take you out so you’ll stop denying me my payment? Yes that was a threat!”

Mattie gulped and tried to look innocent and/or still asleep. Yes, Abel is a drug dealer. Yes, Abel is a killer. And yes, he probably kills for fun or to get people off his back. I really, really hope he doesn’t want to get my family off his back.

**That mans a snitch and unpredictable**

Abel hangs up and pulls Mattie close to him. He kisses the top of Mattie’s head, whispering that he loves him. “You do know that right Mattie? I love you so, so, so much. And sometimes I feel like my work gets in my way of that sometimes, but I would never, never let it hurt you. I get that I can be unpredictable, but I’m glad you’ve stuck with me.”

Mattie turns red and snuggles against Abel’s broader chest, “I love you too…”

“Why the hesitant sound?”

“I-I’m not hesitant…”

“There it again. Mattie, just tell me what’s wrong.”

“N-nothing… It’s just… My family. They don’t think you’re good for me… They call you a snitch. Among other things…”

**He's got no conscience, he got none (None, none, none)**

Abel’s face grows stormy as he thinks about what Mattie told him. Mattie tries not to look panicked at his now scary boyfriends, please don’t hurt my family I love them and I think you have a conscious well maybe not really but pleasepleaseplease. 

“They have no right to tell you about me! Besides- they don’t matter! It wouldn’t matter if they died-“ Abel cut himself off, looking at Mattie slightly worried, “I’m sorry Mattie I didn’t mean that I really don’t mind that much I truly do have a conscious please don’t leave me-”

**All I know, should let go but no**

Mattie presses his lips to Abel’s, doing anything to get him to stop talking. He wonders if he should really leave, break up with Abel, let go of him. But he knows he can’t. He just can’t. 

**'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart /  And even I know this ain't smart  
/ But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  / And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical /  Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  / All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**

And every single day, every single time, it all repeats.

**And he's got my name tattooed on his arm  / His lucky charm, so I guess its okay /  He's with me**

As Mattie kisses down Abel’s chest, trying to take his mind off feeling sorry and feeling mad, he notices something he didn’t before when they were caught up in the moment. Abel has a tattoo on his arm. “Abel? What’s this?” He traces the wording as he looks up towards the Dutch boy.

“It’s my lucky charm. Your name.” Mattie turns a ridiculous shade of red and buries his face in Abel’s warm chest as the older boy continued talking, “I got it show you that I’d always be with you. It’ll always be okay and I’ll never forget you. Ever. And I mean it.”

**And I hear people talk  (People talk) /  Trying to make remarks, keep us apart  / But I don't even hear I don't care**

“I love Abel, and I wish I could stay here forever and ever, but I need to go home. I’ll be back later.” With those words, Mattie untangles himself from the bed sheets, kisses Abel chastely, pulls on his clothes, and leaves.

While Mattie walks down the street heading home, he heard people whispering about him.

“That’s Abel’s personal whore I heard.”

“That mousey thing? I thought Abel had better taste. At least he used to back in Amsterdam.”

Mattie pulled his hood further down on his head, trying to block the sounds of people who want to break them up. There. That’s better. Now he doesn’t even hear them, and so he doesn’t care. After all, Abel love him and that’s all that matter.

**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  / And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  / Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright /  All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**

And it all repeats.

**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  / And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  / Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright /  All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**

Over.

**But mama, I'm in love with a criminal  / And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical  / Mama, please don't cry, I will be alright  / All reason aside, I just can't deny, love the guy**

And over.


End file.
